


You Can Be the Boss

by EtherealGhostGirl



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Dom/sub, Jealousy, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, RPF, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealGhostGirl/pseuds/EtherealGhostGirl
Summary: An unexpected kiss leads Brett on a journey of self-discovery.A Brett/Eddy/Hyung love triangle, because UST, jealousy, and angst in fanfiction does it for me. Dom/sub undertones."You can be the boss, daddyYou can be the bossBad to the bone, sick as a dogYou know that I like, like you a lotDon't let it stop..."-Lizzy Grant
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	1. New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please be brutal, this is my first *real* attempt at writing fanfiction and I want to get better. Hopefully I put this fic in the right fandom or whatever and people will see it at all. Have I mentioned I don't know what I'm doing? Any feedback at all is so appreciated! Looking for a Beta!

Brett looked out from the balcony down at the street below. It was New Year’s Eve in Brisbane, and he had stepped out from a party for a moment to clear his head. Resting his forearms against the cool metal railing, he let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. It had been a long day- a long month, a long year. And he was feeling a bit maudlin. Taking a sip of his beer, he relished the moment of quiet and solitude. 

“Get it together, Brett. You came out to have a good time tonight,” he told himself mentally. He turned and leaned his back against the railing, looking through a set of sliding glass doors to the party inside. He’d go inside in just another minute. He wasn’t ready to be Party Brett just yet.

He felt warm inside as he watched his friends chatting and dancing. It had gotten progressively harder and harder to get a bunch of people together like this. Work was like a hungry beast, constantly demanding to be fed. He feared getting devoured by it sometimes. He still loved his job, but there were aspects of it, like managing people, that he had never expected. In the meantime, all his friends scattered across the globe randomly to chase music opportunities. 

Hyung joined Brett on the balcony and handed him a fresh beer. “Thanks mate, what a good host,” Brett said, smiling.  
“Of course,” Hyung replied, giving a little mock bow. “It’s been too long. Glad you made it out tonight.”  
“Yeah, thanks for hosting this awesome New Years bash, man! It’s been ages since I’ve seen everyone in one place like this. And nice place, it’s freakin' sweet,” Brett said, feeling a little twist of guilt in his stomach. Hyung had been in this apartment for, like, six months or something now, and this was Brett’s first time visiting.  
“Thanks, it’s nothing special, but it has seemed more convenient for people to get to than the last place,” Hyung brushed off the polite small talk casually. “What I really want to know is why you’re hiding out here on the balcony?” Hyung teased.  
“I’m not hiding!” Brett pouted. But Hyung just smiled and gave him a sarcastic look.

Brett laughed, then sighed and shook his head. “I must be getting old.”  
“Hey I’m older than you, remember.”  
“Only by two years! Come on!” Brett insisted. It was an old mock-argument. That was the nice thing about old friendships forged by endless hours of rehearsals. You didn’t have to work so hard to have a good time when you were with them. 

They had got on right away as fellows at SSO, and the friendship had further solidified after they both ended up in Brisbane. The classical music social scene was small and insular, and Hyung had been absorbed into it quickly and completely.

They sipped their beers side by side, watching their friends through the glass. Pop music pulsed faintly. They could see Eddy and Toni talking together nearby, leaning against the kitchen wall. They had broken up a couple months ago, but seeing them now no one would have been able to tell. The way they laughed together and looked, this could have been last year’s New Years Eve where they had ended the night kissing each other as couples do.

“No hard feelings there, hey?” Hyung said  
“Nah, I don’t think so,” Brett responded. 

Brett had been glad the split was amicable. You get to know your best friend’s partner when they are dating someone, and he had liked Toni. He would miss their three-way hangouts. Not that he would never see her again, but she was sure to come around less often. It was just the way of things, he supposed.

He did and didn’t really understand the breakup. Sure, it was hard to make the time for a relationship nowadays, but Eddy and Toni had made it through multiple long-distance stints: months of world tours, Toni living in Japan for a year… No relationship was perfect, but the two smart and quirky otaku classical musicians- they had seemed like a perfect fit for each other.

“How about you, anyone special in your life?” Hyung asked.  
“Ha, yeah right,” Brett scoffed. “Forever single right here.”  
“Oh, right, like none of your 2 million fans want a piece of this” said Hyung, gesturing towards Brett’s general existence. Brett cringed and stuck his tongue out, pretending to gag.  
“No way, mate. That’s SO gross. You know most of our fans are, like, really young right? You suggesting I’m a pedo or something?” He jabbed Hyung hard on the arm a couple times, just to needle him a bit.  
They laughed and Brett retaliated with “And what about you, Mr. Associate Principal Cellist? I’m sure half of QSO is in love with you.”  
“Talk about age difference, mate! I almost spit out my beer! And they’re all married, too!” cried Hyung indignantly.  
“Ooh, I can picture it! A hot, steamy affair with a dangerous older woman…, ” Brett said while waggling his eyebrows. Hyung scoffed and softly punched Brett’s shoulder.

“Well, better get back inside before the ball drops, hey?” Brett said.  
Hyung looked at Brett with a small smile on his face. “How about a dance first?”  
“Here? There’s not even music!” Brett protested. Hyung didn’t reply, but put down his beer and extended a hand toward him.  
“Okay, okay,” Brett grumbled, putting down his beer off to the side. Well, if Hyung wanted a dance, he was gonna get one. Brett dramatically wound his arms around Hyung's neck with a goofy expression on his face and rocked side to side, dragging Hyung along and nearly toppling them both over. Hyung rolled his eyes but smiled and put his hands on Brett’s waist. Eventually Brett’s spurt of crackhead energy fizzled out and they swayed together gently.

“Ugh, why’s everyone taller than me?” Brett whined.  
“It’s part of your unique charm,” said Hyung, patting Brett’s head condescendingly. Brett sighed and relaxed his head on to Hyung's shoulder as they swayed back and forth. He felt warm and a little buzzed from the two beers he’d had. The exhaustion he’d been feeling, momentarily shoved aside by the need to engage socially, crept back over him. He closed his eyes.

“This is nice,” Brett murmured.  
“Yeah, it is,” Hyung agreed. Brett couldn’t remember the last time he had been held like this. Maybe it was weird. Was it weird? He couldn’t tell anymore. Fuck it.

“Let’s get back inside before you fall asleep on me,” said Hyung, starting to move away. Maybe Hyung had started to feel weird too. Oh well. He was feeling so comfy and sleepy.  
“Nooo… let me nap here!” Brett tightened his arms around Hyung's neck where they had relaxed, and burrowed his face into Hyung’s neck. 

Hyung laughed and said “How can I say no to you.” There was something soft and affectionate in his voice when he said that. Like it was something he had said to himself many times before. Brett, surprised, muzzily dragged his head up to look at Hyung’s expression and saw a fond smile.

Brett didn’t know if he’d ever been quite this close to Hyung’s face before. Maybe that was what allowed him to see the quiet intensity in his expression right now. Brett felt a strange tension as they locked eyes. Was it... the kind of feeling he usually got right before he kissed a girl? Nah, couldn't be. His thoughts felt sluggish and slow to process.

Just as Brett was about to take a step back, he saw Hyung’s gaze flick quickly down to his lips and back up to his eyes. It was like a jolt of electricity that swept any doubts he had aside. He knew in that split second he had a choice between two very different courses of action.

If he leaned back and stepped away, he could brush this moment off, they would go inside, separate, and life would continue as normal. Like nothing had ever happened.

“Fuck it. You only live once, right?” he thought to himself, leaning in and pressing his lips against Hyung’s. Brett reveled in feeling Hyung’s silent gasp of surprise followed by a returning pressure on his lips. Yes! He fucking knew it.

When they broke apart, Hyung had a slightly dazed expression. Brett smirked at the sight. 

“Don’t get too cocky,” said Hyung with a smile. He captured Brett’s lips in a demanding kiss, and Brett felt himself being steered by the waist across the balcony until his back was against the brick wall next to the doors.

There was an intensity and possessiveness in the kiss that he hadn’t expected from Hyung. Brett moaned shamelessly as he grabbed at Hyung’s hair and back, parting his lips and letting Hyung lick into his mouth, sucking on the invading tongue in a sneak attack.

“Fucking hell,” Hyung muttered against his lips. “It’s all or nothing with you, isn’t it?” Brett didn’t answer, just moaned again when Hyung sucked at his lower lip and nipped at it. How did Hyung get so good at kissing?

Brett pulled at Hyung’s back, closing the distance between them. He gasped when he felt a strong thigh parting his legs, pressing against his cock through his jeans, which was now half-hard. It was Hyung who was smirking now, looking down on Brett, his dark eyes burning.

“Do you even know what you look like right now?” he asked. Brett’s face was already flushed but he felt a shiver all over his body at the way Hyung was looking at him. He shook his head dazedly. Brett didn’t think he’d ever felt this exposed before. No one kissed him like this before, like they wanted to consume him.

No one had ever pressed their whole body into his like this, pinning him against the wall. All he could do was whine into Hyung’s kisses and grind against his strong thigh. He did both with much enthusiasm. He could feel Hyung’s hardness pressing into his hip, and it was weird but also exciting.

“I love the sounds you make,” Hyung whispered into Brett’s ear. Brett felt the words like a rush of heat in his stomach. “Stay here tonight, I want you in my bed,” commanded Hyung, and Brett’s brain short circuited. “Yeah, yeah, oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck,” Brett whispered. Brett didn’t have a clue what he was doing or what he was saying, he just knew that he hadn’t felt this good for a long time.

Hyung was licking and kissing Brett’s neck, working his way down from jaw to shoulder. He pushed Brett’s t-shirt collar aside and Brett felt the dull pain of teeth and suction. He yelped, and the noise into breathy moans as he continued to grind his hips against Hyung’s thigh.

All of a sudden he heard the sound of a door sliding open and someone called out “Hyung, where’s the bottle opener?” It was like a splash of cold water, cutting through the white heat of Brett’s arousal. He froze as Hyung ceased the passionate attack of his shoulder and leaned back. They both turned towards the voice.

Eddy looked shocked and uncomfortable. “Oh, uh… never mind,” Eddy said, already turning as he shut the door. Brett’s face burned. He wondered how much eddy had seen- or even heard in that quick moment. He looked back at Hyung who had a sheepish expression with a little smile.

Brett let out a groan of frustration, letting his head drop back against the wall. Hyung put his hand on the side of Brett’s face and captured his lips again. It was slow and seductive, and even though Brett was still mortified, he was tempted to get right back to what they had just been doing. Before he could act on that thought, Hyung broke the kiss.

“I guess we should really go back in now, hmm? Duty calls,” said Hyung.  
“Okay, you go, I’ll be there in a second,” said Brett. He needed a moment to collect himself.  
“Alright.” Hyung moved away and went inside, closing the door behind him.

Brett let out a loud breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. His heart was still beating a loud staccato in his chest, and his breath was coming fast. What had just happened?

His mind replayed Hyung’s whisper in his ear of ‘stay here tonight...’, and Brett flushed again. He never would have imagined that Hyung would just say dirty things like that. Hyung, who was like a serene and steady river. It was hard to reconcile “Normal Hyung” and “Make-out Hyung”, and that made it even hotter.

He had walked away so calmly afterwards, like nothing crazy had just happened. Brett didn’t know what to make of it.

Oh God, and now he would have to come up with something to say to Eddy when he didn’t really understand what had happened himself. They had been fucking dry-humping when Eddy had seen them. He kind of wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

He picked up his forgotten beer and took a swig. “Okay Brett, you’re going to go inside and act as normal as possible,” he told himself. Opening the door, he schooled his expression into something hopefully resembling normal. He would process this all later.


	2. New Years Eve pt 2 (Eddy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the night, from Eddy's perspective.

Eddy had never turned around and left a room so fast in his life. Face burning, he steadied himself against the nearest wall. His breath was unsteady, and he could feel an awful tightness in his chest. His mind replayed the image of Brett and Hyung locked together in a passionate embrace.

It had been dark outside, but the balcony lights had illuminated the passionate expression on Brett’s face. His lips had been parted in a breathy moan. It was a sound Eddy had never heard before but it was 100% Brett, which made it all the more shocking.

“Eddy? What’s wrong?” asked Toni. She was holding a bottle of champagne. Oh, right. He was supposed to be doing something. What was it?

“Nothing,” he said, hurriedly stepping away from the wall. Uh... bottle opener? That was it. She grabbed his hand, looking up at him suspiciously. “Something’s wrong,” she said. Eddy sighed. He could never hide anything from Toni. She knew him better than anyone besides Brett.

He dragged her away from the sliding glass doors and into the kitchen.  
“I just walked in on Brett and Hyung making out outside,” he said in a low voice.  
Her eyes widened and she giggled. “Oh my god, really?” He nodded.

“Wow… I bet they are so embarrassed right now!” she said, glancing at the door with a grin.  
“Yeah,” he muttered. He didn’t feel the same gleeful energy that she did, which was weird. Why wasn’t he already planning how much shit he was gonna give Brett about this? His stomach churned.

“It was… pretty, uh, intense...,” he said hesitantly. His mind replayed the sight of Brett’s hand fisted in Hyung’s shirt, bunching up the fabric. Hyung’s face had been buried in Brett’s neck.

Toni was looking at him with concern again. “So are you being prudish or jealous?” she asked.  
“Jealous!? Who would I be jealous of?” he squawked.  
“Either, both,” she replied. Eddy gaped at her. She smirked at him. 

“Come on, let’s get this bottle open,” she said. He followed her into the kitchen, where she began opening drawers and rummaging through them. 

He tried to look around, but his thoughts were racing. Eddy had never seen Brett show any sign of attraction to dudes. If Eddy pointed out a cute guy Brett would agree readily, but the all-consuming and intense crushes Brett got had only been directed at girls. As far as Eddy was aware.

Hyung, on the other hand, never seemed to be dating anyone. The cellist never talked about his love life, and Hyung’s polite and calm demeanor made him hard to read at times. Eddy had never seen any interactions between the two of them to suggest that they wanted to bone or anything.

“Aren't you surprised at all?” he asked her. She wasn’t paying attention to him, because she had found a wine bottle opener. But her face looked thoughtful as she screwed the twisted metal deeply into the cork. “I wouldn’t say that I expected it, exactly,” Toni said slowly.

She wiggled the cork out with a loud pop, and began pouring glasses of champagne into clear plastic cups. He waited for her verdict on the situation since his brain had decided to stop working. But all she said was “Not everyone is as self-aware and confident in their sexuality as we are.”

Eddy and Toni had been out as bi since college days. Not to their parents, but all their friends knew. It was one of the many ways that they were similar, and one of the first personal things they had opened up to each other about.

Hyung walked into the kitchen and saw Toni pouring the champagne. “Oh good, you found it. Thanks for doing that, I’m really slacking as a host,” he said. He grabbed another bottle of champagne and started to open it. Eddy was relieved when Toni chose to act normally, and tried to follow her lead.

How could Hyung look and act so normal? He was now pouring little glasses of champagne like nothing had just happened. But Eddy had seen it with his own eyes. The way they had been pressed together, hips moving, had been nothing short of obscene. His cheeks heated again as the image flashed in his mind again.

He excused himself and fled to the bathroom. 

The rest of the night passed in a haze of distracted thoughts and awkward glances. Eddy didn’t know what to do with himself. He didn’t want to look at Brett and Hyung more than he normally would, but he couldn’t help looking at them. It was like resisting the urge to pick a scab, or put your tongue where you had just lost a tooth.

He saw how Brett was trying to avoid looking at Hyung too long, and how he was mostly successful at masking the uneasiness he felt. It leaked through if you knew Brett as well as Eddy did. Brett had always been good with pushing discomfort aside at the necessary moment. It wasn't that Brett was unshakeable or unemotional, it was more that Brett could shove anything negative in his psyche to a deep dark recess of his subconscious, sometimes indefinitely.

Hyung on the other hand had a less boisterous personality most of the time, and he seemed to move through the rest of the night with his typical warm complacency. The perfect host. Diffident, yet confident. Reserved, but warm. You knew that something was held back, but not in a shy or calculated way. He was just the private sort. Eddy had never thought that he would see Hyung in such a display as he’d seen tonight. 

The countdown began, the ball dropped, and fireworks were set off. Eddy tried to smile and act excited, like his mind wasn’t spinning in a million different directions. He remembered two years ago, when he and Toni had worked hard to celebrate the New Year together long-distance. They had given each other air kisses on video, and he had missed her so much.

He still felt love for her, he wanted her to be happy and to be close to her, but it was platonic now. It had almost two years of friendship, and he was grateful that they had never devolved into petty fights or said things out of spite.

Eddy was still amazed sometimes that he’d been able to land someone like Toni in the first place. Sure, he was good at violin but the crippling shyness that other people seemed to grow out of by college had followed him, just as relentless as ever.

Toni, on the other hand, was gorgeous, smart, and hardworking. When she arrived at uni it wasn’t just other freshman that took notice. She was quiet, but confident and unafraid to be herself and show her inner weeb self.

Brett’s friends had become Eddy’s friends in an instant, so he had never been lonely or misunderstood as cold or anything at Uni. But Toni hadn’t been a friend of Brett’s. Toni had made the effort to talk to him when they met through classmates, and of course Toni had been the one to ask him out.

They had been able to make it work for such a long time. But one day, it didn’t. Their two life experiences and schedules grew further and further apart. In the end they had just agreed it was better to break up. 

When Toni got back from Japan and Eddy from tour it had been easy to resume a close friendship. They still had all the same friends in common, same places, same habits. It was almost like what they had before, but without the sex.

He missed her sometimes. He missed her long and sweet-smelling hair, anime marathons snuggled up in bed, and playing music together. He remembered how she looked in her favorite green dress, the lazy Sunday mornings in uni, going out at night and dancing.

Amidst his swirling thoughts and memories, he clinked glasses with Toni and Brett and all their friends. He watched as Brett made his rounds to leave only thirty minutes or so after the ball drop, the goodbye between him and Hyung carefully casual and polite, though Brett did look a tad flushed.

“See you tomorrow for shooting, hey?” Brett asked.  
“Yeah,” said Eddy. He went home to his apartment soon after that, lost in thoughts about Brett and Hyung and Toni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got tired of working on this chapter. It would mean the world to me if you let me know what you thought! I have more and sexier content mostly written and on the way soon!

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to put in dom/sub undertones, which I tried to set up a little bit in this chapter. I have not written the rest so any ideas for how/where this could go appreciated. If anyone wants to Beta, I would love the help. Thanks for reading!


End file.
